Christmas at Leopards Den
by cloloveswah
Summary: Follows on from Advent Calender, but pretty much xmas at Leopards Den! Merry Christmas everyone!
1. Christmas Morning

**Christmas Day! **

**A/N – Carries on from the Advent Calendar, also this will be in two chapters, like Xmas morning, then dinner, then whatever else they do!**

Rosie heard her alarm go off and quickly hit it, she and Max were right next door to her dad and Alice and she did not want to wake them. It was five am, a stupid time maybe but a time that she'd agreed on with all her siblings. She felt Max roll over, his arm fell over her waist.

"Rosie." He mumbled sleepily.

"Performing the plan, then I'll be back." Rosie promised him.

"Hmm... merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back, kissing him deeply before climbing out of bed. She looked down, a vest top and joggers was presentable enough, she quickly threw her hair back into a pony tail before creeping outside. She smiled as she saw Evan and Olivia waiting, Charlotte just creeping out her room.

"Ok guys, so we know the plan?" Rosie asked as they all huddled together. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I hope they are bloody decent!" Evan said dryly.

"They will be." Rosie said in hope. "Ok... let's go."

All four of them began to sneak through the halls, they stopped outside Danny and Alice's room. Not a sound could be heard. Rosie bit her lip to stop a laugh. This was going to be so good! If Danny and Alice wanted to treat them like little kids and say Santa existed, than they'd act like little kids.

Rosie opened the door slowly, it creaked slightly. Everyone grimaced.

"Ok, me and Evan will take Danny, you two take Alice." Rosie whispered, they crept up to the side of the bed where the oblivious Danny and Alice were sleeping. "5,4,3,2,1..."

"WAKE UP!" They all shouted as they jumped on Danny and Alice and began to try and wake them up.

"What the hell?" Alice mumbled as she and Danny groaned opening their eyes. Her eyes bugged wide as she saw Olivia and Charlotte on top of her, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Santa's been dad!" Rosie beamed as she began to bounce on Danny's side of the bed.

"Aren't you all a bit old for this?" Danny asked, as Alice exclaimed the time.

"It's five past five! What the hell are you all doing?"

"Santa's been!" Evan beamed.

"Yeh!" Olivia shouted, "Up! Please we wanna see what Santa's brought."

Danny and Alice's mouths hung open in shock, both had a slightly scared look on their face. They were sure their kids were well past the stage of jumping on them Christmas morning, believing in Santa. The kids all looked at them expectantly before bursting into laughter.

"Right what's going on?" Danny asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well... you two kept saying Santa existed, and you know, technically that's treating us like little kids, so we thought we'd act like little kids." Evan explained.

"At five in the morning?" Alice squealed as all the kids moved their way to the bottom of the bed.

"Yep!" Charlotte replied.

Alice shook her head as Danny sighed, a smile on his face.

"God, you lot are mad!" Danny laughed. "Anyway, now you've awoken us... I'm sure little kids wish their parents Merry Christmas with a hug and kiss!"

"Are you serious?" Rosie teased, "Right oldest first!" She beamed as she leant forward and hugged her dad first, he kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas daddy!" She said in a high pitched child like voice. She moved onto Alice, kissing her step mothers cheek before wrapping her arms around her. "Merry Christmas Alice." She said softly.

Evan followed her, then Olivia and then Charlotte. Eventually they all announced they were going back to bed, apparently they were tired, waking up at five was not their idea of fun. Rosie closed the door after them, leaving Danny and Alice alone and awake. Danny turned to face Alice.

"And Merry Christmas to you to, my beautiful Alice." He smiled, his voice laced with genuine affection. He leant over to her and kissed her deeply, as they pulled away, Alice pulled him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Mr Trevanion, my perfect husband." Alice whispered in his ear, they pulled away. "Can we make this a cuddle whilst sleeping?" She asked, humour in her tone.

"Definitely!" Danny agreed as they slid down, Alice flung her arms around him as he held her tightly yet softly to his body. Her head rested upon his torso, she closed her eyes savouring the feel of Danny, it wasn't long before both had fallen asleep once more.

Later on, quite a bit later on, around nine thirty, Danny and Alice awoke once more. Alice had been down and quickly whizzed around the animals about seven. It was strange how they'd both woken up at the exact same time this time. They smiled at one another before kissing passionately. Alice sighed as they pulled away, she stroked his cheek gently.

"I think we need to get up." Alice sighed.

"Agreed." Danny replied as they climbed out of bed. "Ah, what to wear today..."

"Something smart." Alice mumbled. "In fact..." She dived into their wardrobe and pulled out a few items.

"I know you won't want to wear your jacket..." She said signalling to the grey jacket that was hung in their wardrobe, "but I think you should wear this blue shirt, and those rather nice dark blue jeans."

Danny smiled and nodded, what he'd worn in London. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What you gonna wear?" He murmured kissing her shoulder gently.

"This." She smiled signalling to the dress she'd worn. "Although later we're gonna have to change." She laughed remembering they had animals to do at night.

"I'll do the animals... can't believe you left me in bed, doing them on your own." Danny sighed as he let her move away from the wardrobe.

"Consider it a Christmas present." Alice winked, "Which reminds me, we best get ready quick, kids will be after opening up those presents, I mean we have four not to mention Dupe."

Danny chuckled at the sly dig she'd made towards Dupe.

Everyone was waiting for Danny and Alice in the front room. They never opened their presents without everyone there. They all cheered as Danny and Alice walked in and took their usual places. In the sofa nearest the tree, Alice was leant on Danny slightly, her hand was entwined with his.

"Can we start?" Olivia asked from the floor, where she Evan and Charlotte had taken a pew.

"Sure." Alice smiled, she was busy half asleep on Danny. However, she didn't have much time to do that as everyone was soon flooded with presents.

Eventually it came to the last few presents. Charlotte got her biggest present off Danny and Alice. They were smiling, she'd love both of these presents... even if the wrapping was dodgy. Alice had found wrapping a guitar and an iPod together a challenge.

"Oh my god! Just what I wanted!" She squealed running up to Danny and Alice and diving on them. "Thank you." She beamed as she hugged them tightly.

"Don't suffocate em Charlie." Rosie laughed.

"Ok, my turn!" Evan grinned as he found his main present off them. He unwrapped it and stared at the box that was in his hands. He was truly in shock.

"An... iPhone 4?" He exclaimed. "But..."

"Evan... shut up and give us a hug." Alice laughed as he ran up to them and hugged them enthusiastically.

"Right, I feel left out!" Rosie announced.

"Ahh, see you get twoish... there's one for your and Max as well."

"God you guys spoil me!" Max exclaimed. "This watch is stunning." He smiled looking at his wrist.

"Ok, well mine first..." She opened it and was staring at a full set of veterinary equipment.

"You said the stuff you were using was rubbish... now you have better stuff than us!" Danny chuckled.

"Hey! I like mine, vintage with a few bits and bobs of modern bits!" Alice teased. "Ok, now you and Max open your present!"

"Ready Max?" Rosie asked, she opened the small present together and gasped as they stared at the silver frame. It was engraved to with their names. "Where'd you get this picture?" Rosie croaked wiping away a few tears.

"Snapped it the other day when you weren't looking!" Alice beamed as she and Max made their way over to hug them.

"Right, enough! My turn!" Olivia exclaimed as she grabbed her gift. "God it's a bit heavy when you are sat on the floor." She ripped the paper off and grinned as she saw the laptop in its full glory.

"Oh. My. God... I actually love you!" She grinned running up to Danny and Alice and quite literally diving on them and hugging them.

"Hey! You say you love me!" Thabo piped up.

"But they bought me a laptop!" She squealed as she finally climbed off them. She then looked under the tree, she saw Danny and Alice's presents from one another sitting there. Danny and Alice seemed oblivious to the fact they were last, it was Alice who clicked first.

"Unfair! You've all done this to see me cry like I did last year!" Alice laughed as she was handed her first present from Danny. She opened it and was sat staring at a hamper. "Wow." She murmured as she took out all the presents. Danny was sat back. "That big rolled up thing is one too... But it kinda didn't fit." He watched as she pulled out her favourite perfume, jewellery box he'd bought her, all her other favourite things. Then she saw the mugs.

"Aww Danny they fit together! And they have us on them with our names!" She beamed, obviously amused and touched. She moved onto the next present and smiled at the giraffe rug. "This is cool!"

"Well, I knew you said we should get a new one for our room..." Danny commented.

"You're Mr Perfect!" Alice told him as she gave him a deep yet restrained kiss. She heard the kids make sounds of disgust.

"Ok, you open these hold on, I need to count." Evan murmured. "five, then each have one left!"

"Six presents Alice?" Danny exclaimed.

"Erm... excuse me." She joked signalling to the space around her.

He unwrapped each present, he smiled as he saw a new stethoscope, a new shaver, a new wallet, his favourite aftershave and a fine yet sturdy silver chain.

"Thanks Alice... how'd you know I wanted all this stuff?" He laughed,

"I read your mind." She winked as he kissed her once more.

"Right break it up. Right Danny your final present." Olivia beamed, she knew what Danny had done for Alice's final present.

"A new watch!" Danny exclaimed grinning as he put it on. He admired it, it must have cost her a fortune, then he noticed the engraving of Danny Trevanion on the face. "Mrs Trevanion! You are too good to be true!"

"Well, you always wear that black one or you wear your gold one when we go out, so I thought hey, he needs a new watch!" Alice smiled,

It was then Danny noticed a small book, he opened it and laughed, his hand fell onto Alice's back as she threw the book in his back jean's pocket.

"I do love you Mrs Trevanion!"

"Save your kiss for after Alice's! Four in under ten minutes is sickly!" Dupe piped up.

"Go mad." Charlotte laughed as Evan hauled the massive box to Alice.

"Danny what the hell have you bought me?" Alice asked him staring at it in shock.

"You'll see." He laughed as she began to open the box, she gasped as she was met by another, then another, then another, then another.

"Danny!" She whined laughing.

"Yes?" He replied innocently. Everyone was laughing at her as she threw the boxes away.

"We're gonna be here all day!" Max chuckled.

Sometime later and Alice finally got to the last of the boxes, they seemed really small compared to her earlier box.

"FINALLY THE PRESENT!" She beamed seeing the snowman wrapping paper.

She removed it and her face dropped comically as she saw yet more wrapping paper, she saw a tag.

'_Got you!'_

Alice shook her head at Danny before continuing. She was crying now with laughter as was Danny as she gave him more and more faces, everyone was chuckling away. She moved and sat on the sofa again.

"One day I might get there."

After around half an hour Alice finally reached the present.

"Hallelujah!" Dupe mumbled. Alice looked at the three boxes that sat in front of her and the envelope. She opened the boxes first. She was greeted by a stunning diamond ring, diamond earrings and a diamond necklace.

"Danny" She squeaked as she felt the tears coming.

"Hey, you aren't done!" Danny teased handing her the envelope, he watched her open it.

Alice's face broke out into a huge smile, she flung herself at him and kissed him strongly. He laughed on her lips and held her tightly.

"What you got her?" Thabo asked, Olivia picked up the tickets that had fell out of Alice's hand in her haste to kiss Danny.

"A weekend away... Oh my god Danny! How have you afforded that?" She exclaimed, she showed everyone the tickets. "A 5* stay?"

"For a 5* wife." He smiled as Alice remained wrapped around him.

"You never fail to make me cry!" Alice told him laughing as she wiped her eyes.

"Cos you are soft!" Max grinned.

"Anyway, what was that small book dad?" Rosie asked.

"Erm... it was erm..." Danny stammered, Alice looked down biting her lip to try and hide her smirk. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Rosie teased, she winked at Alice who winked back. "Alice!" She exclaimed.

"Me? Nah, I'm innocent!" Alice said with her sweetest grin.

"You wish." Evan muttered under his breath.

Everyone laughed as the spirit of Christmas surrounded Leopards Den...

**A/N – Next bit up soon! Merry Christmas, hope you all have a good one! x**


	2. Christmas Dinner

The family were all gathered in the kitchen, plates in their hands, ready for their Christmas dinner. Caroline and Nomsa had decided it would be easier just to put everything out and let them put how little or how much they wanted on their plate, saved them trying to guess!

Fatani and his family had also arrived, as had Vanessa who had also been invited to share Christmas Dinner with the Leopards Den family.

"Smells good." Dupe commented as he grabbed a large amount of everything.

"Tastes good." Caroline added winking at him. Eventually all the family made their way outside to sit on the table on the veranda. Although it was December, it was actually the hottest time of the year for South Africa, and the house was sweltering due to the large amount of cooking that had been happening.

Danny and Alice sat at the head of the table, the places where they always sat. They both had piled plates, full of food. They sat patiently, waiting for everyone to sit down with their food, Danny turned his attention to Alice who was looking out over towards the animal hospital. He smiled and placed his arm on her chair, before leaning forward.

"You ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeh, great thanks, you?" Alice replied turning to face him.

"I'm good." Danny replied. "You thinking?"

"Yeh, just thinking about how nice today has been already." Alice smiled turning properly round.

"It has been a pretty amazing day." Danny agreed as Nomsa and Caroline finally arrived at the table. "Ah, I think we can eat!"

"Ah yes, the time for the civilised dinner, where you have a full conversation between each mouth full." Alice teased as they turned their attention to the people around the table.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Dupe smiled raising his beer. Everyone toasted to one another, whether it be with a bottle of beer, a glass of wine or a can of coke, everyone was already in high spirits.

The family began to eat their food. Laughter rippled around the table as they all conversed between eating. There was a number of grins lighting up the area, as they all cracked jokes and laughed about the years activities. Soon there were many empty drink bottles, both large and small and a number of cans lay empty on the table. It wasn't long before dinner had been eaten, some had taken Nomsa up on the offer of Christmas pudding, but many were already full including Danny and Alice.

"Fancy a wander?" Danny asked Alice. She looked at the table and noticed Rosie and Max had got up and so had Dupe and Fatani who were talking at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeh sure, might do me good! God I feel bloated!" Alice laughed as they both excused themselves, after squeezing their way past everyone, they took one another's hands and began to walk around the grounds of their picturesque home. They began to walk down towards the animal hospital.

"I feel like I'm going to work in a dress." Alice said, humour in her tone as they turned away from the entrance and walked around the back.

"Oh yeh I know what you mean." Danny replied seriously, Alice turned to face him, a questioning look upon her face. It was then she was the twinkling in his eyes. "Your face." Danny laughed.

"Hmm..." Alice replied, tilting her head to the right. Danny leant forward and kissed her once. The kiss was short, over before it had started, but it was perfect, it made the moment.

Thabo and Olivia were stood, leaning on the veranda. Olivia turned to face him and smiled, she was so glad he was here, he'd made her Christmas. Her thoughts were interrupted as the young man in question turned to face her.

"Why what's this?" He asked grinning, she looked up and noticed the mistletoe that was above them. She chuckled and shook her head before leaning up towards him, he met her half way as they kissed deeply under the mistletoe.

Olivia looked at him as they pulled away and grinned.

"We could have some fun with that!" She beamed looking at the mistletoe. She pulled him inside the house and into her room, she was sure she had what she needed somewhere in this room!

Danny and Alice had reached the back of the house, they began to walk up towards the rear entrance to the house when Danny pulled Alice into a darkened corner. He looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm feeling neglected..." Danny whispered.

"Why?" Alice teased him, she knew full well why he was feeling that way. They'd not really been able to kiss freely today or hug.

"Well... having to restrain myself when you are in that dress?" Danny told her, his eyes were soft.

"How about me, you in those jeans!" Alice laughed, she wrapped her arms further around his neck.

"Hmm... still we're alone now..." Danny grinned.

"Ah, so you had a motif all along for having a wander?" Alice teased as she felt his arms tighten around his waist.

"Damn right!" Danny murmured before lowering his lips towards hers. It wasn't long before they were kissing passionately. Alice was pressed against the wall as she and Danny continued their embrace. Eventually Alice pulled away for breath and beamed a huge grin at him. She couldn't resist it as he gave her that exclusive smile he saved for her and pulled him back down to her. She didn't care in that moment that the family would no doubt be waiting for them, he was irresistible!

Olivia and Thabo high fived as they took their seats on the veranda, this could be so good! Vanessa and Fatani were walking through the front door when they saw the sign on the veranda.

"Look up?" Vanessa questioned, she saw Buhle laughing on the other side, Buhle had been about to get some juice for Cashile when she noticed the small green plant above the door.

"Mistletoe?" Fatani exclaimed.

"Erm..." Vanessa mumbled looking at Buhle.

"Fatani... you know the rules!" Buhle smiled sweetly. Fatani looked at Vanessa awkwardly. Olivia and Thabo were biting their lips. They kissed quickly before quickly walking off.

"Damn whoever put that there!" Fatani muttered as he walked past Liv and Thabo. They high fived sneakily behind his back.

Danny and Alice decided they'd better get outside and back to the family. Alice stopped in the kitchen.

"I'll just grab a glass of water." Alice smiled, Danny nodded and pecked her before walking out with Dupe. Alice chuckled as she noticed the plant above them. She bit her lip and caught Liv's eye. Liv winked at her and Alice gave her a thumbs up. She stood leaning on the table as Danny and Dupe looked up at it.

"No way!" Danny shouted. "No, No, n..."

Danny was cut off as Dupe put his hands on the side of Danny's face and kissed him very quickly on the lips. Alice laughed hysterically as did everyone else.

"DUPE!" Danny shouted.

"Ach man, mistletoe! You enjoyed it, good kisser us DuPlessis'!" Dupe told him.

"You call that a kiss?" Alice asked him causing Dupe and Danny to turn round. Alice walked towards Danny, determination on her face. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him tenderly. Everyone began to clap as Max wolf whistled. As she pulled away slightly breathless, she turned to Dupe. "Now that Mr DuPlessis is what you call a good kiss!" She turned back to Danny and patted his chest. "Come on."

Danny followed her like a drooling puppy, following her orders. They took their seats back at the table, immediately throwing themselves into the conversation. This Christmas was truly perfect!


End file.
